


Наши имена на ее коже

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы у Лидии Мартин спросили, чего она хочет, то она ответила бы тотчас — помощника шерифа Джордана Пэрриша. И дело не в том, что она действительно его хочет, но, честное слово, желать Пэрриша — это самый безопасный способ жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши имена на ее коже

**Author's Note:**

> Лидия-центрик;  
> гет, слэша прям почти нет, тройничок, АУ внутри канона,   
> фоновые смерти персонажей, ООС частичное, кинково чуток, не особо графичный секс, но все же.

Если бы у Лидии Мартин спросили, чего она хочет, то она ответила бы тотчас — помощника шерифа Джордана Пэрриша. И дело не в том, что она действительно его хочет, но, честное слово, желать Пэрриша — это самый безопасный способ жить. 

— Ты потратила кучу времени на меня, конечно, я помогу тебе, — говорит Джордан и принимает из ее рук стакан с американо. 

Он высокий, горячий, ему идет форма помощника, а ещё Джордан Пэрриш никогда не переспит со школьницей. У Джордана Пэрриша нет когтей, нестабильности оборотней или стремного прошлого за левым плечом. Джордан Пэрриш — вот, кого Лидия хочет под елку на Рождество. 

Лидия говорит это Малии и Кире за обедом и усмехается, когда Юкимура краснеет, а Тейт пытается сделать вид, что ей не плевать. У обоих отвратные актерские способности, Мартин не взяла бы их даже в дешевенький сериальчик на тв. 

— Лиам, — зовет его Скотт, и Лидия отвлекается, смотрит в их сторону — малыш Данбар, наверняка, подслушивал. 

Лиам поспешно отворачивается к Скотту и что-то выслушивает от него. На губы Лидии наползает ухмылка, но она ее быстро прячет — _право слово, малыш Данбар, Лидс?_

Лидия снова смотрит в сторону Малии и Киры, а за их спинами замечает знакомые лопатки в серой боксерке — подслушивать любит, видимо, не один малыш Данбар.

~

Лидия теперь ловит восхищенные взгляды малыша Данбара постоянно. Знаете, так перманентно, будто по расписанию даже. 

Откровенно говоря, Лидия не знает, влюбленность это или волчье желание секса, но старается об этом не думать вовсе. Лидия помнит себя в этом возрасте — поверьте, отвратное время, чтобы разбираться в себе. 

За обедом к ней и Малии начинает подсаживаться Тео. Кира уезжает в неведомые дали, Скотт ходит с мордочкой Хатико, Стайлз разбирается с отцом и математикой, поэтому Тео кажется им обоим неплохой заменой. 

Нет, Лидия видела все эти намеки Тео, подкаты к слишком прямолинейной для него Малии. Ещё Лидия видела эти сладкие кубики пресса, выпуклые трицепсы и спину с выпирающими мускулами. 

— Это довольно вкусно, — говорит Тео, глядя на Малию, и Лидия задумчиво мешает йогурт ложечкой, рассматривая, как под лоснящейся кожей перекатываются мышцы. 

Все-таки надежность Пэрриша иногда раздражает Лидию. Но менять свою тактику она не собирается, конечно же.

~

Лиам не идет напролом, нет. Ему шестнадцать, он касается своей коленкой ее под столом и вызывает у Лидии порыв рассмеяться. 

Уголки ее губ подрагивают почти против воли, а Тео сидящий напротив — жутко неудобный стол, кто вообще такой заказывал? — как—то слишком понимающе улыбается. 

Ее правого колена касается другое, и на этот раз — не Лиама.

~

Тео поджидает ее на парковке. Это так банально, что Лидия даже почти не чувствует приятного покалывания внизу живота. 

— Ты симпатичная, — говорит Тео, перебирая в руках ключи от своей тойоты. 

Лидия поднимает бровь вверх и смотрит так насмешливо—насмешливо, что Тео чуть кривится. 

— И ты думаешь, я прыгну к тебе в постель? — спрашивает она, переступая с ноги на ногу. 

— Посмотрим, — отвечает Тео и отталкивается от машины с предложением подвезти. 

Лидия не успевает согласиться, когда чувствует легкий порыв воздуха у своего плеча. Лиам тяжело дышит и говорит что—то о том, что Скотту нужна их помощь.

~

Пока они едут в одной машине, Тео успевает найти упаковку леденцов в кармане сиденья. Он бросает их на колени Лидии, будто они едут не в Дом Эха, психушку для редкостных тварей, а на пляж пикника ради. 

Лидия, привычно серьезная, дергает уголком губ и думает, что ей пора менять компанию — Скотт и Стайлз не предлагают мятных леденцов. 

Лиам разгрызает пять конфет сразу, и хруст раздается по всему салону машины, но никого нисколько не раздражает.

~

Лидию начинает подташнивать ещё на повороте с основной магистрали. Ее глотку рвут крики, которые она, однако, держит в себе, позволяя спускаться ниже и дробить ребра, протыкать легкие и скручивать желудок. Лидия Мартин, вообще, на редкость мало думает о себе. 

Когда они все же подъезжают, мальчики выпрыгивают из машины куда быстрее нее. Тео бросает ей ключи, а Лиам легонько касается плеча.

— Все нормально, — кивает Лидия, и голос у нее клокочущий, набирающий силу — вот—вот и сорвется.

~

Лидия кричит в этот вечер столько, что, наверное, должно было умереть полгорода. 

Джордан Пэрриш вдруг оказывается далеко не безопасным. Он горит огнем, будто облит бензином, у него желтые без зрачка глаза и довольно интересные методы убийств. 

Джодан Пэрриш не переспит со школьницей, а вот прибить ее к чертовой матери, видимо, не так уж под запретом. 

Тео и Лиам перекрикиваются и вытаскивают Скотта из огня. Откуда именно она не знает — Лидии кажется, что ее огонь везде. 

Тойта, однако, едет сквозь все, что угодно, хотя, конечно, дым, запах паленого пластика и дикий, надрывный крик Лидии мало способствуют чувству спасения.

~

Скотт почти дохлый, но Лиам верит. Тео куда реалистичнее, Лидия это видит. 

— Он протянет максимум сутки, — говорит полушепотом Тео, хотя Лиам все равно слышит — чтоб его, этот долбанный слух. 

— Надо позвонить... — начинает Лидия, но имя Стайлза застревает в глотке, словно на автоответчике заменяясь криком смерти. Да и Пэрриш теперь отпадает. 

— Я уже позвонил его маме, — говорит Лиам, который сидит на полу у постели Скотта. 

— Молодец, — равнодушно хвалит его Лидия и обнимает за пояс Тео — тот уже не кажется обремененным грузом подозрительного прошлого. 

И когда Лидия чувствует у своих ног чье-то теплое дыхание, она уверена в том, что это Данбар.

~

Малия исчезает, кажется, вновь превращается в койота и убегает в лес. Лидия была бы обеспокоена ее поисками, но, знаете, Стайлз умер, не хотелось бы добавлять трагедии в эту муть. 

Мелисса плачет навзрыд, так громко и отчаянно, что у Лидии, у той, что предвестница смерти, сжимается сердце. А после она, Мелисса, встает и вытирает глаза, говорит, что выходит его, чего бы ей это не стоило, и посылает ее к Дитону. 

Лиам кажется почти убитым, и Лидия гладит его по голове. А Тео она целует в щеку, потому что Рэкен ничем не отличается сейчас от Данбара.

~

Скотт выживает. Дитон говорит, что Мелисса сотворила чудо. Такого не случается. 

Скотт выживает, но на регенерацию уйдут недели — справляйтесь с Пэрришем сами, дорогуши. 

Тео констатирует факт, и Лиам его внимательно слушает. Лидия в углу думает, что ее мальчики как-нибудь спасут ее — ей ещё не поздно попробовать поверить в принцесс. 

Тут, правда, на одну принцессу сразу два принца. Но Лидия не собирается отказываться ни от одного.

~

Они все втроем ночуют у Скотта. Это странно, диковато, но Лидия быстро привыкает. Привыкает к полу мертвому полу живому МакКоллу на кровати, одеялам вместо нормально постели и двум обортням по бокам. 

Лидия больше не боится прыгать из окна спальни на руки Лиаму и садиться на ходу в машину Тео; Лидия знает, что и в эту ночь она будет спать между ними.

~

Лидия совсем не дурочка, она знала, что когда-нибудь один из них решится. Если бы был жив Стилински, она бы даже затеяла ставки. 

Первым ее целует Тео, что довольно предсказуемо — самоуверенный парниша со станом Адониса. 

Они целуются довольно долго, с противным причмокиванием, так глубоко, что, честное слово, Лидия готова вернуть свой ужин прямо на него. Но Тео гладит ее спину своими сухими ладонями, пересчитывает зубы языком, попутно лаская небо, и Лидия позволяет. 

Злые вздохи Лиама слышит и Лидия, и уж тем более Тео.

~

Лиам ничего не говорит ей назавтра, но целует ее сам, первым, как только они выключают свет. 

С Лиамом целоваться абсолютно иначе, чем с Тео. Лиам немного неуклюжий, но страстный и довольно мягкий. Он не заталкивает язык до небного язычка и чувства тошноты, зато так крепче сжимает ее ягодицы, что Лидия наутро находит явные следы синяков. 

Тео же молчит, не вздыхает так намеренно, как вчера Лиам, но что Лидия, что Лиам понимают, что он ни черта не спит, на самом деле.

~

Если честно, то Лидия считает это каким-то нездоровым извращением — целоваться с разными парнями у постели регенерирующего МакКолла. Она думает, что будь действительно оборотнем, то может и поняла бы всю суть этой стаи. 

Пэрриш, к слову, до чертиков живучий и смотрит на Лидию с затаенным сожалением, когда она однажды сталкивается с ним в супермаркете в сопровождении Тео и Лиама. Лидия, конечно, незлопамятна, но думает, что, может быть, если бы он тогда ее трахнул, то не носил бы трупы к Неметону.

~

И знаете, каков финал? 

Лидию делят между собой Тео и Лиам. Прямо на полу, в комнате настоящего альфы Скотта, который лежит на сорок сантиметров выше, изредка приходя в себя. 

Тео берет ее сбоку и целует шею, пока Лиам жадно расцеловывает губы и щупает ее грудь. 

Лидия думает, что это самый низ, дальше падать некуда. Ей даже смешно, что ее первый секс втроем проходит с девственником и откровенным ловеласом. 

Лиам учится, глядя на Тео, а Лидия чувствует себя резиновой куклой для обучения, какая была на занятиях для спасателей. Конечно, горячие пальцы на пояснице и влажный язык между ног отвлекают от этих мыслей, но не то чтобы на очень долго.

~

Лиам перестает быть девственником. Он впервые занимается сексом, впервые отлизывает девушке и впервые получает минет. 

Лидия шутит насчет «первый раз в первый класс», и Лиам жутко краснеет, а Тео смеется довольно громко и слишком неприлично для лежащего в псевдо—коме Скотта. 

А после Лидия слизывает с косых мышц живота Тео капельки пота, а Лиам осторожно пристраивается позади нее. Лидия бросает игривый взгляд вверх, встречаясь глазами с Тео, и они понимают друг друга — Лиам нравится им обоим.

~

Лидия, разумеется, считает это дном. Она уже давно не вспоминает про Джексона, с которым когда-то ей светила идеальная жизнь; она считает, что все ещё заслуживает большего, просто это сверхъестественное дерьмо всему мешает. 

Лидия ждет, когда все-таки Пэрриш загнется или когд загнутся все, кроме Пэрриша (и нее, разумеется), и она сумеет укатить куда-нибудь так далеко, чтобы найти богатого мужа и отличное образование. 

Однажды ночью возвращается Кира, она, наверное, пользуется всеми своими примочками кицунэ, потому что парни, увлеченные процессом, ее не замечают. И когда Кира падает с подоконника прямо на пол, ударяясь подбородком о гантелю, Лидию в собачьей позе имеет Тео. 

В этот момент, когда Лиам натягивает штаны и закрывает их с Тео широким полотенцем от глаз Юкимуры, Лидия думает, что со дна постучались.


End file.
